Blair And The Mad Professor Beta request
by Cleverstar of InsanityClan
Summary: This is a request from my friend but enjoy. This is a Stein X Blair story to.
1. Chapter 1

**Blair and The Mad Professor Chapter 1#**

**This story is a request from my friend. If you guys want too do your own Blair X Stein story feel free**

* * *

Stein was sitting in his lab leaning back in his chair. "I need to find new test subjects..." he muttered.

Mean while.

Maka was angry at Blair, again for putting her boobs in Soul's face. "BLAIR!" Maka yelled. Blair got in her cat form and ran off heading to stein's house.

Stein could here noise from outside his house. Blair was far away from angry Maka but went inside an open window thinking it was a house no one lived in not realizing it was stein's house, then she hit someone's leg and looked up to see professor stein.

Blair gulped remembering what Spirit told her about Stein, also his appearance kinda made her more afraid. Stein cranked his screw and picked up Blair. "LET ME GO!" She said and bite stein's hand.

Sebastian one of stein's experiments also his new weapon ran in. "what's going on?" He said. Stein dropped Blair, and Blair accidently got in her human form and jumped when Sebastian walked up behind her finding herself cornered. "DON'T DISSECT ME!"

"Don't worry, I won't dissect you." Stein said calmly his hand bleeding from when Blair bite his hand. Blair sighed in relief then looked at stein's hand. "Sorry for biting you..." she said looking down.

"It's fine." stein said. Sebastian was a little confused about what was going on. "um...stein do you know her?" Sebastian asked. "That's Blair, soul and Maka's cat." Stein explained remembering when he over heard Maka yelling about Blair at the DWMA."

Blair nodded. "Well what is she doing here?" Sebastian said. "Maka got angry and I was afraid she was going to skin me alive so I ran here to hide." Blair replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2#**

**Ok so far everyone seems to enjoy this new story so here is chapter 2. If any of you have any question leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

* * *

Sebastian nodded and left. Stein looked at Blair. "I think it's safe for you to leave now." He said cranking his screw.

Blair nodded. "Bye" she said and turned into a cat and leaped out a open window going back home. Maka was in the kitchen and she saw Blair come in. "There you are Blair, sorry for scaring you." she said.

"It's ok." Blair replied and got back in her human form. "Where were you anyways?" Maka asked. "I was at Stein's, luckily he didn't dissect me." She said. Maka nodded and thought for awhile. "But why did you go to Stein's? Didn't you say that he creeps you out?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah because all the stories Spirit said, and stein still creeps me out." Blair said and went to her room to sleep. Maka nodded and went to bed herself.

-The next day-

Blair woke up and yawned it was Sunday morning. She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Blair picked the note up and read it. 'Lord Death gave me and soul a mission we will be back tonight.'

Blair sighed. "Well looks like I can't talk to Soul and Maka until they come back, maybe I can talk to Black*star and Tsubaki." Blair said to herself and left to go find them.

Black*star was out training in the park doing push ups. Blair walked over. "Hi Black*star!" she said. Black*star fell down and stood up to face Blair. "You made me loss count now I have to start all over." he said and went back to doing push ups.

Blair frowned. "Where is Tsubaki?" she asked. "She's at her spa thing." Black*star said. Blair sighed and left. _Maybe I can go talk to Kid, Liz and Patti. _She thought and went to Kid's house and knocked on the door. Liz opened the door. "Hey Blair sorry we're busy." She said.

"WHY IS THIS PAINTING STILL CROCKED!" Kid's voice yelled. "Yeah house cleaning day." Liz said and closed the door going back to cleaning with Patti and Kid. Blair sighed. "I know I'll talk to Spirit he always has time to talk." She said and went to find Spirit.

Spirit was in a bar flirting with 11 girls. Blair walked in, she backed away outside. "Unsecond thought maybe I can go talk to someone else." she said and walked around thinking. Stein and Sebastian were walking around. "Hey stein why did we buy this bird again?" Sebastian asked he was holding a bird cadge with a endangered bird in it.

"So I can dissect it, it will be ashamed if it goes extinct before I have a chance to know more about it." Stein replied. Sebastian frowned. "I think it is cheaper to go bird watching instead." He muttered.

"Well dissecting it is a better way to learn more about it." Stein replied. "But we spent 300 dollars on it! you know we could have gone to a zoo instead! I don't even have enough money to buy lunch now!" Sebastian complained knowing stein forgot they needed food.

Stein ignored Sebastian. Blair could hear everything Sebastain and Stein were saying she rolled her eyes. _Stein would rather dissect endangered animals then not eat. . . I feel sorry for his weapon. . . Spirit was right he is insane. . . not very smart though. _

"Don't worry, I got money saved up just take the bird back to the house ok." Stein said. Sebastian sighed in relief now he won't have to starve, and took the bird back to stein's house.

Blair just kept walking and walked passed stein, she was still afraid of stein dissecting her.


End file.
